Her Life
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: Chloe hits rock bottom, and only Jack can help her, other characters Morris, Tony and Cubby, Tony's coffee mug.


Her life.

Jack was in a very good mood, since Kim had married Chase.

He was just delighted that his only daughter, had become a full adult, with her own responsibilities. It would be tough, but worth it in the end, and he knew that his own life, was becoming much better.

Hey Jack?

Jack was sprung from his thoughts, by Tony who had just walked in to the office.

Sorry Tony, what's up.

Chloe's still not here, she's late.

She's just going through a tough time, at the moment, with the break up, and everything.

Well no matter, what the problem is, she still has a job to do.

Sure enough, Chloe walked in the door, five minutes late, looking like hell.

She looked pale, and unwell, and if everyone else, was allowed to guess, what was wrong, they would easily guess, that she hadn't been looking after herself.

Tony was concerned, the moment he saw her.

She almost fell into her chair, at her desk and looked as though, she was about to fall.

He went straight to Jack's office.

Look Mike, just put 100 dollars, on the 2.30 please, but as soon as he saw Tony, he said, yes 100 dollars, on the 2.30 train being late, and hung up.

Jack, I think you should send Chloe home, she looks terrible.

Jack walked to the window, and took a look, over at Chloe who was about to try to start work.

Knowing that she was in bad shape, he went, straight over to her desk.

Chloe, you look awful, are you ok?

You don't look so good yourself either Jack, Chloe said trying to sound sarcastic.

You must be coming down with something, you should go home.

I'll be fine, but just then, her world went black.

In Jack's world, she lost conciseness, and fell to the floor.

Tony, medical now, he yelled, as he tried to wake her up, but with no luck.

2 hours later.

Chloe was in C.T.U medical, being treated, she still had not woken up since she collapsed.

Jack was demanding answers from the doctor, about her condition.

She has a violent case of the flu which she hasn't had treated, and because she didn't treat it, it became to much for her and it overpowered her. We're going to prescribe medicine for her, and keep her in overnight for observation. But she should be fine.

That's good, well at least it's not serious.

But Jack still wanted to know, why she hadn't tried to get better.

He pulled the spare key, for Chloe's apartment, from his pocket.

Well whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Jack headed up to Chloe's house, which was in a nice quite area, of Los Angeles.

As he went to insert the key in the front door, someone approached him.

Excuse me, do you know Ms O Brien ?

Yes, she's a friend of mine, said Jack.

O good, because I've been very worried about her, she isn't well, and I think she needs some help.

I know, and I'm trying to find out, what's been happening.

After entering the house, he was shocked to discover the condition of the house.

Magazines, dinner plates, and empty vodka bottles everywhere.

My God Chloe, he thought, feeling very sorry for her.

He continued, into her bedroom, where, he came across a notebook, which was open on the dresser.

He didn't want to interfere with her private life, but he really couldn't help it.

It was open on a page, and what it said really saddened Jack.

_My life is a mess, and I can't stand it._

_Ever since, Morris left, it's been harder, and harder._

_Recently, drink has been the only answer, to the problems._

_I'm even coming down with a cold, which I really don't care about, with the way things are going at the moment, I just don't see a reason to get better. I just want someone to talk to, someone to help me, but who even cares, about what I go through. No one cares, and they never will._

Jack had been reduced to tears, by the time he had finished reading.

She didn't care about her life, because of what had happened with Morris.

Jack wanted to help Chloe, and kill Morris, it was his fault, and he properly didn't care.

Jack stormed out of the house, filled with sadness, and rage.

The next day, Jack was trying to explain to Tony, about what he had read.

Look Jack, you can't get involved in Chloe's life, it not your responsibility.

But she needs help, and I want to help her, if Morris hadn't left her, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

I know you care about her, but you need to understand, that your not her guardian angel.

I'm trying to locate Morris.

Jack don't do this, begged Tony.

I just want to hear his side of it, nothing will happen.

Just be careful Jack.

That Night.

Tony was watching the Chicago Cubs, on T.V.

O come on, hit it, yelled Tony, not happy with the way his team were playing.

I could hit my Coffee mug (Cubby) harder than that.

The phone ringing distracted him.

Hello, he answered, slightly annoyed.

Mr Almeida?

Yes?

I'm Sergeant Grimes, of the LAPD, we have a man named Jack Bauer, in our custody.

For what? Tony asked surprised.

Assault. He attacked a man, in a bar.

I'm on my way, said Tony and hung up.

After paying Jack's bail money, Tony had a ton of questions for him.

I guess it was Morris, you attacked.

I didn't want to, but he blamed Chloe, for the state she was in.

I'm sorry, but I just lost it.

Tony's phone then rang.

Jack, Chloe's woken up.

30 minutes later.

Jack had raced to Chloe's side, as soon as he had heard the news.

Chloe, still looked pale, but better, however she looked very depressed.

Jack tried to comfort her, as best as he could.

Chloe, you'll get better, I take care of you.

But her response, was to just cry.

Oh Chloe, come here, pulling her into a hug.

For the next five minutes, Chloe just cried her eyes out.

Tony was about to leave C.T.U, when he spotted Morris walking in, with dry blood, under his nose, which showed Jack's handiwork.

What the hell are you doing here? Tony demanded angrily.

To see my wife.

Well I suggest you leave now, unless you want Jack to finish what he started.

But Morris wasn't going anywhere.

Tony turned, and walked towards the phone.

Chloe's crying had eased, but Jack was been driven to his own, because he felt so sorry for her.

Mr Bauer?

Jack turned to face the doctor.

Your needed on the floor.

OK, Chloe I'll be right back.

Ok she said, with a sad tone.

Jack was still very upset, as he walked towards the main floor, but his sadness, was replaced with anger as soon as he saw Morris.

Jack walked towards him, and tried to take a swing at him, but Tony stopped him.

I want to see Chloe now.

No way, its not happening, now get out of here now, or I'll kill you myself.

I'm not leaving.

Jack was furious, She doesn't want to see you.

Well, I'll hear it from her then.

Jack was about to respond, when he was cut off.

I don't want to see you Morris.

Jack turned to see Chloe, had walked from medical, to the floor.

Chloe please, I'm sorry.

It's to late, it's over.

You don't mean that ,Morris replied.

Chloe got angry.

YES I DO, NOW GET OUT, OUT, NOW., she screamed at the top of her voice.

Morris just turned, and walked away, with a defeated look on his face.

Chloe burst into tears again, and Jack ran to her side.

It's ok Chloe, you'll get through this, and I'll be there to make sure you do.

Despite, how sad she was, she felt relieved, to have such a close friend as Jack Bauer.

By knowing that it gave her hope.

Hope of happiness.

Because it was HER LIFE.

By Francis Condon, Cork, Ireland.


End file.
